The Nightmare Continues
by xXFletcherliciousXx
Summary: A restless nights sleep puts Sharpay on edge for the day ahead, Unexplainable events begin to happen to her and she cant stop them. What will she do? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Nightmare Continues.**

I awoke at 5:55am, startled and covered in a cold sweat. I'd had another nightmare. I rolled over, expecting to find Troy next to me, instead just an indent in the mattress from where he had recently been lying. It took me a while to remember that he now has a directors job at the studio just up the road, I'm just so used to him always being here next to me just in case anything bad happens, which it never does.

A loud crash sounded through the minimalist apartment in which we have been living for the past two years, happily engaged. The crash made me jump at first but I soon relaxed when I realised it was just thunder, not some crazy burglar that was going to kill me in cold blood.

I figured I wasn't going to get much more sleep with this storm, especially as it was getting louder as it moved overhead so I decided to pass the time and make myself some breakfast. I gently pulled the bed sheets away from my sticky body and stood up on the hard, cold wooden floor. Another thunder clap sounded and I jumped, _I need to distract myself_ I thought whilst grabbing my satin, plum coloured dressing gown and pulling it over my shoulders, to me if felt like a warm embrace. I clicked on the bedside lamp and began to brush my hair in the mirror, the blonde waves falling evenly over my shoulders. After about seven minutes of continuous brushing I was sufficiently happy that my hair was knot-free and set my brush back down on the unit, but not before I noticed the amount that my hand was shaking. I had two options for this, either Troy had forgotten to put money in the meter again so the heating was out, but then why would our lights still be on? Or the second option was the storm had cut the power, but again why would the lights still be on? As I was puzzling over this I heard a fizzle and suddenly was plunged into darkness. The lights were out.

I shuffled my way over to the cupboard, using the occasional glow from the lightening to find my way. The storm was starting to pass so there wasn't as much light now, I prayed that the lights would come on soon so I wouldn't be in complete darkness until sunrise.

The cupboard was not as far away as I first thought and promptly walked into it, making me jump even more. I prised the latch from its indent in the metal where it hasn't been moved for quite a long time. I felt around for the flashlight which was kept in here for emergencies like this, after about 10 minutes of tripping and getting caught up in wires I finally found what I had been looking for. The light came in handy while I checked the fuse box for any blowouts, that seemed okay. There was no signs of anything have blown up or short circuited so I closed it all up and decided it was Troy's fault for not putting money in the meter. I made my way out of the cupboard, following the single beam of light in front of me as guidance for any objects that might annoyingly place themselves in front of my feet and purposely trip me over. I walked a few more steps then stopped, On the back of my right leg I suddenly felt a searing pain travel from my knee downwards, I shined the light on it to find it had been cut! It wasn't the sort of cut that I could pass off as me being clumsy and just getting caught on something, it was a neat cut. A straight line going perfectly down as if it had been sliced, no jagged edges that would hint towards it being accidental. By now blood was pouring down my leg and onto the cool tiles under my feet, I needed to sort this out before I lost too much blood or it got infected.

After 10 minutes of cleaning up the slice on my leg and plastering the deep wound I finally got round to getting myself some breakfast, I decided bacon and eggs would be a good way to line my stomach and prepare myself for the day ahead. I got all the essentials out and lined them up in front me and started to heat the pan up on the hob whilst making myself a latte. Halfway through the breakfast process I heard the cat flap on the backdoor knock and realised the storm from earlier had died down, I could only hear a few rumbles in the distance but other than that everything was calm and the sun was starting to come up. Kat, my 10 month tabby cat, jumped up onto the work surface and startled me a little. I've had her practically since she was born, I bought her off my neighbour when hers had a litter. She is always so playful and loving, I put my hand out to stroke her head and she swatted my hand out the way. I thought she was just playing a game so I did it again but she did the same but this time hissing at me, this wasn't normal behaviour for Kat. I tried to shoo her off the work surface but she didn't run or try to jump off, she just looked at me. There we were, Me and Kat staring at each other, I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I was too scared to take my eyes off her. Her usual beautiful green eyes had clouded over so they were just deep black holes. I took a step back but as soon as I did Kat leaped at my face, claws flying everywhere and hissing at me. I was scared, I didn't know what to do. I grabbed a wooden spoon and saucepan and started hitting it as loud as I could in hope to scare her out the cat flap again, it worked. She ran outside leaving me alone in the silent house, I looked out the window to see if I could see where she went and was surprised to see her just staring at me through the window. She was balanced on the patio table, looking through the window with the deep black eyes like she had stared at me from the counter, I rushed over to the blind and pulled it down before going over to lock the cat flap. what the hell was going on with her?

My breakfast didn't really go down too well, the Kat incident had scared me more than it should have and I couldn't focus on anything other than getting through the day. My phone suddenly went off, leading me into a frantic dizziness as I thought of crazy ideas about what it could be, but soon calmed myself down enough to realise it actually was, just my phone. It was a text from Troy:_**Hey Babe, Hope your okay. Just to let you know I used up the last of the milk in the fridge so I was wondering if you could pop out and get some more? Ill be back in about two hours. Love you xxx **_Perfect! A distraction and a chance for me to get out of the house before Troy gets back and I can tell him about all the weird happenings.


	2. Chapter 2

9:30am and the roads were surprisingly clear, I managed to drive almost straight to the store with no stopping in traffic and find a parking spot right near the front entrance of the store, perfect!

I grabbed what Troy asked for, a few extra packets of candy for me and drove back home again on the busier roads. I tried to take the longer route back to try and waste some time because I had only been out for about 30 minutes and I didn't want to be alone in the apartment again but there is only so much time you can spend driving round the block, and the fuel tank was starting to run on empty so I had to park back in the drive outside the house. As I reversed the red convertible into the paved drive I noticed a small pile of fur lying in the road, the opposite side to which I had driven in on. I parked up the car and went over to check it out, I didn't think I was going to find a dead rabbit lying there as we live in a big built up area with not much space for them to live so I prepared myself for the worst and of course, I was right. It was Kat. Her small body was still warm so she couldn't of been hit that long ago but the strange thing was she had no broken bones from what I could tell and she wasn't bleeding at all. I checked her eyes and noticed they were back to the brilliant green they were once before, at the time I probably should of noticed the way in which she was lying. It almost looked as if she was positioned, she was staring straight at the front door to mine and Troy's apartment, I was too upset to notice this factor though and completely bypassed it as I picked her up gently and took her round to the back yard, burying her under her favourite fruit tree where she liked to spend most of her summer days.

The shock of Kat was getting to me, I put the milk away in the fridge and promptly burst into uncontrollable tears, breaking down on the kitchen tiles and just sitting in the middle hugging my knees to my chest. I was scared, No denying it. The back of my hand came in handy to wipe the water from my face, I managed to stand up after 10 minutes or so and looked in a mirror. I was a state, my eyes were red and swollen, my lips were dry and my skin was very blotchy. A shower, I decided, would be a good distraction for me. I padded my way down the hallway and turned left into the en suite Troy had built for me, I turned the shower on and almost immediately the small room filled with warm, comforting steam. The water was so lovely I spent about half an hour just standing under the shower head, letting it run down my body until I heard a rustle at the door. I quickly turned the shower off so I could hear it properly and grabbed a towel in the process, making sure I had locked the door. I yelled out "WHO IS IT?". No reply. I did the same again, this time getting a muffled answer. Slowly and carefully I turned the lock, pulled the door open a tiny bit and peeked round the corner. It was Troy, he started explaining to me how he didn't reply to me the first time because he was too busy drinking a glass of milk but I soon interrupted him "Hold on two seconds, I'm just going to put my clothes back on because as you have probably noticed I'm standing here in only a towel" He nodded obediently and I scooted back into the bathroom, I put my underwear on and was about to pull my t shirt over my head but noticed 3 prominent scratch marks going across my chest. There was no way I could've done this and the water wasn't that hot as to burn me so how? I pulled on my sweat pants and rushed back out to see Troy, asking him what he thought of the marks but all I got back from him was an unsettling confused look and him saying that he couldn't see anything. I looked at my chest again and I could see them, clear as day! So why couldn't he? I decided I was fighting a losing battle with sanity so told him about the weird events that happened earlier that morning. I finished explaining and waited for his reaction, all I got was a stunned silence, I guess he was scared too.

**END OF DIARY.**

Troy stayed with her for the rest of the day, he was meant to go back to the studios but insisted he stayed with her. They heard a loud crash in the kitchen which woke both of them up, It was pitch black. Neither of them could see anything, It was past 8pm and the power was out once again.

Troy got up to investigate the sound from the kitchen when the radio suddenly came on, blaring out heavy music so nothing could be heard. Troy reached the radio and managed to turn it off, as he turned the volume dial down the lights suddenly came back on, but then went off again. The flicking got faster and became more like strobe lighting, Sharpay could see Troy moving but only in sequences. The house was silent again but the strobe lighting carried on. She was listening for anything out of the ordinary. Troy stayed in the kitchen, looking for the source of the crash but couldn't find anything. While Sharpay was sitting on the sofa she heard something unexplainable. The lights stopped flashing and stayed on just long enough for her to see Troy lying in a pool of blood in the kitchen, after that the lights blacked out and everything was quiet. She couldn't do anything but sit on the sofa and wait for the lights to turn back on. She heard the same noise that panicked her previously, This time in front of her. She was contemplating moving but before she could she found herself squirming on the floor, blood all around her. She tried moving out of the way but was kicked, Kicked so hard that her ribs cracked and was left with multiple bruises across her body. We have tried to identify these bruises as they are not normal, but the only thing we can relate them to is hooves. As if a horse has kicked her but smaller, much smaller and a lot of them. We are trying our best to find whoever or whatever did this but as always there is no guarantee. Families and couple from the same neighbourhood should be warned of this and informed of the goings on but for now, We are advising nobody to leave their home unnecessarily.

The police have gained this information from the post-mortem of the two bodies of Miss Sharpay Evans and Mr Troy Bolton and from Miss Evans diary that was found. No other evidence has been linked to these murders.


End file.
